marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
LEGO Marvel Super Heroes
prawo|200px 'LEGO Marvel Super Heroes '- gra o bohaterach Marvela w wersji LEGO wydana w 2013 roku. Opis Doktor Doom dowiedziawszy się, że deska Srebrnego Surfera zniszczyła się na kilka części, postanawia odnaleźć te fragmenty, znane jako Kosmiczne Klocki. Doom zatrudnia każdego złoczyńcę i wraz z Lokim, Magneto, Zielonym Goblinem, Red Skullem i innymi chcą zawładnąć Ziemią. Nick Fury jednak wysyła Mścicieli, którzy razem z Fantastyczną Czwórką, Mutantami, Avengersami i Spider-manem starają się pokonać Dooma, nim ten stworzy z nich machinę destrukcji "Doom's Doom Ray of Doom (pl. Wydoomany promień zagłady Dooma". Przez tą walkę nie zauważają prawdziwego zagrożenia... Poziomy 1. Sand Central Station (pl. Stacja piach Central) 2. Times Square Off (pl. Arena Times Square) 3. Exploratory Laboratory (pl. Zakamarki Świata nauki) 4. Rock Up at the Lock Up (pl. Więzienna potańcówka) 5. Rebooted, Resuited (pl. Metalowe przebieranki) 6. Red Head Detention (pl. Czas czerwonej czachy) 7. Bifrosty Reception (pl. Przemoc na końcu tęczy) 8. Juggernauts and Crosses (pl. Kolosy i spółka) 9. Doctor in the House (pl. Co jest doktorku?) 10. That Sinking Feeling (pl. Gdy toną tony) 11. Taking Liberties (pl. Oda do wolnoŚci) 12. Raptorus Rise (pl. Dzień pełen uniesień) 13. Magnetic Personality (pl. Magnetyczna osobowoŚć) 14. A Doom With a View (pl. Wydumany promień Dooma) 15. The Good, the Bad and the Hungry (pl. Dobry zły i głodny) Bonusowe misje Deadpool'a 1. Tabloid Tidy Up (pl. Kasowanie fiskalne) 2. A Shock Withdrawal (pl. Błyskawiczna wypłata) 3. House Party Protocol (pl. Protokół Domówki) 4. Nuff Said 5. Feeling Fisky 6. Put Up Your Dukes 7. Stunt Show Surprise 8. Reptilian Ruckus 9. Stranger Danger 10. The Thrill of the Chess 11. Bro-tunheim Rozgrywka Pod względem rozgrywki, Lego Marvel Super Heroes przypomina poprzednie gry studia TT Games. Wcielamy się w postaci stworzone z klocków Lego, odgrywamy główną historię gry, aby później zdobywać wszystkie bonusy w trybie wolnej gry. Postaci oraz inne bonusy możemy odblokować za pomocą części, które służą jako waluta. Po pierwszej misji, niestety dalej nie można chodzić po Nowym Yorku, gdyż przy całym Baxter Building roją się tłumy fanów Fantastycznej Czwórki. Za to gdy przejdziemy już drugą misję, wtedy zaczyna się inwazja na Oscorp, dzięki czemu Czarna Wdowa wraz z Hawkeyem mogą swobodnie poruszać się po Manhattanie: zbierać monety, odblokowywać postacie, zbierać złote klocki, robić zadania, ratować Stana Lee itp. Manhattan sam w sobie jest całkiem duży. Są tu m. in. Stark Tower, Baxter Building (Dom FF), Laboratorium Ant-Mana, Szkoła Xawiera, Daily Bugle, Oscorp, Marvel Studio, Posiadłość Mścicieli i wiele więcej. Niektóre misje dzieją się poza Nowym Jorkiem, tzn. na Asteroidzie M, pod wodą czy w Latverii. Są tu dzielnice takie jak Times Square, Dzielnica Finansowa, China Town, Soho i inne. Gra jest dostępna na PC, X-box 360, PS3, X-box One. PS4, Wii-u Gra jest ciekawa, jest aż 115 postaci do odblokowania oraz oczywiście Hallicarrier S.H.I.E.L.D, czyli główna baza z której można skakać na spadochronie, tworzyć postacie, mieć dostęp do kodów w pokoju Deadpoola oraz możesz ponownie zagrać misję. Tworzenie postaci jest bardzo fajne, gdyż postać może mieć moce aż dwóch bohaterów. Grając jako Mystique na poziomach można zmienić się w postacie których nie da się odblokować np. Funkcjonariusz policji, więzień z Roft, szkielet i wiele innych. Zależy od poziomu. W grze jest 16 głównych misji, 11 pobocznych misji Deadpoola, w których można zebrać czerwony klocek (kod), uratować Stana Lee oraz odblokować nową postać. Jest też 1 misja, w której - jak w każdej grze LEGO - należy zdobyć 1.000.000 pieniędzy. Oprócz głównych bohaterów (Iron Man, Hulk, Spider-man, Kapitan Ameryka, Mr. Fantastic, Czarna Wdowa, Hawkeye, Wolverine, Thor, Human Torch, Thing, Nick Fury, Invisible Woman, Storm itp.) oraz złych (Dr. Doom, Loki, Magneto, Red Skull, Zielony Goblin, Venom, Mystique, Rhino, Abomination, Sandman, Mandaryn) są do odblokowania też np. Daredevil, Elektra, Ghost Rider, Maria Hill, Wasp, Ant-Man, Angel, Gambit, Ronan, Strażnicy Galaktyki, Kaczor Howard, Blade, Punisher, Psylocke, Viper, Polaris, Mary Jane Watson, Red Hulk, Havok, Lizard, Kingpin oraz wiele, wiele innych. Jest też dodatek do gry i Asgard Pack dodający nowe postacie: Beta Ray Bill, Mroczna Phoenix, Winter Soldier, Spider-Man (symbiot), Hawkeye (klasyczny), Thanos, A-Bomb, Odyn, Jane Foster, Sif, trzech przyjaciół Thora, Kurse, Malekith. Wymagania do 100% Zdobyć 250 klocków złotych klocków. Zdobyć 11 czerwonych klocków DeadPoola. Zdobyć 150 zestawów Minikit. Uratować 50 razy Stana Lee. Odblokować wszystkie 115 postacie. Odblokować wszystkie pojazdy. Uzyskać status prawdziwego wyznawcy. Przejść całą główną kampanię fabularna (15 misji) Przejść wszystkie 15 misji DeadPoola Przejść bonusowy poziom pod statuą wolności Postacie dostępne w grze i ich alter ego 1. Tony Stark (. Zbroja Mark 1, Mark 6, Mark 7, Mark 42, Tony Stark w bieliźnie, Iron Man Heartbreaker, Iron Man epoka superbohaterów,) 2. Hulk( Bruce Banner)3. Spiderman (Peter Parker, Spiderman FF)4.Capitan America( Capitan America classic) 5. Mister Fantastic( Mister Fantastic FF)6. Hawkeye 7.Black Widow 8.Wolverine( Wolverine cowl)9.Human Torch 10.Thor(Thor classic)11.Cyclops(Cyclops Astonishing)12.Jean Grey(Phoenix)13.Storm 14.Beast 15. Aldrich Killian 25. Ant-Man 26. Archangel 27. Arnim Zola 28. Aunt May 29. Beetle 30. Black Bolt 31. Black Cat 32. Black Panther 33. Blade 34. Blob 35. Bullseye 36. Capitan Britain 37. Carnage 38.man 16.Invisible Woman( Invisible Woman FF) 17. Thing ( Thing FF)18.Nick Furry 19.Maria Hill 20. Agent Coulson 21. Abomination 22.Absorbing man 23.A.I.M Agent 24. Colossus 39. Curt Connors(Lizard) 40. Damage Control 41. Daredevil 42. Deadpool 43. Destroyer 44. Doctor Doom 45. Doctor Octopus(Doctor Octopus Ultimate) 46. Doctor Strange 47. Doombot 48.Doombot series V 49. Dormammu 50. Drax 51, Electro 52. Elektra 53. Emma Frost 54. Frost Giant 55. Galactus 56. Gambit 57. Gamora 58. Ghost Rider 59. Green Goblin 60. Green Goblin (Ultimate) 61. Groot 62. Gwen Stace 63. Havok 64. Heimdall 65. H.E.R.B.I.E. 66. Howard the Duck 67. Hydra Agent 68. Iron Fist 69. Iron Man (Hulkbuster) 70. J. Jonah Jameson 71. Zdolności Każda postać ma swoje zdolności, jedna ma moce, druga intelekt, a trzecia na przykład broń. Oto kilka przykładów: Super siła - Hulk, Abomination, Red Hulk, She-Hulk, Powerman, Thing itp. Elastyczność - Mr. Fantastic, Super-Skrull Niewidzialność - Czarna Wdowa, Nick Fury, Malekith (dodatek), Invisible Woman, Maria Hill Akrobatyczne zdolności - Wolverine, Czarna Wdowa, Kapitan Ameryka, Hawkeye, Spider-man, itp. Ogniste moce - Human Torch, Pyro, Ghost Rider, Super-Skrull Przemiana postaci - Mystique Magnetyzm - Magneto, Polaris Pajęcze moce - Venom, Carnage, Spiderman, Spiderwoman Piaskowe moce - Sandman, Oprych Sandmana Zamrażanie - Iceman, Loki, Laufey Pioruny - Thor, Storm, Dr. Doom, Electro, Whiplash Promień - Nova, Wizard, Shocker, Cyklop, Galactus itp. Przechodzenie przez kraty - Mr. Fantastic, Sandman, Ant-man (mały), Loki itp. Wydłużona kończyna - Mr. Fantastic, Dr. Octopus, Hawkeye, Spider-man Zmysły - Wolverine, Spider-man, Czarna Kotka, Doktor Octopus, Sabretooth itp. Kontrolowanie umysłu (Telepatia) - Jean Grey, Psylocke, Leader, Phoenix, Doctor Strange, itp. Latanie - Iron Man, Nova, Thor, Human Torch, Phoenix, Kapitan Brytania itp. Zmniejszenie ciała - Ant-Man Teleportacja (tylko przez kraty) - Mysterio, Doctor Strange, Loki Lewitacja - M.O.D.O.K., Jean Grey, Magneto Chodzenie po radioaktywnoŚci - (Wszystkie duże postacie) Szybowanie - Mr. Fantastic, Superwiewióra Przenoszenie przedmiotów siłą woli (Telekineza) - Jean Grey, Doctor Strange, Loki, itp. Cios Przedłużonego Ramienia - Mr. Fantastic, Doctor Octopus Symbiontowe moce - Venom, Carnage Zwiększanie ciała - Venom, Curt Connors Podwójny Skok - Czarna Wdowa, Mistique, Sabertooth, itp. Intelekt - Mr. Fantastic, Doctor Octopus, Doctor Strange, Iron Man, Mystique Składanie kosmicznych klocków - Galactus Ataki wiązkowe (skutecznie niszczą przedmioty i wrogów)- Iron man (oprócz zbroi 42), Black Bolt, Profesor X, MODOK, Ant Man (w przeciwieństwie do innych- przytrzymać przycisk ataku). Bronie Tarcza - Kapitan Ameryka Wybuchowe pociski - Iron-man, Hawkeye, Beetle Pazury - Wolverine, Sabretooth, Black Panther, Beast Łuk - Hawkeye, Taskmaster Obrona (pole siłowe lub tarcza) - Invisible Woman, Jean Grey, Kapitan Ameryka, Emma Frost Miecze - Silver Samurai, Gamora, Deadpool Broń Palna - Nick Fury, Czarna Wdowa, Red skull itp. Broń dwuręczna - Daredevil, Ronan, Ghost Rider Młot - Thor, Beta Ray Bill Laser - Iron Man (mk 42), Cyklop, Mroczna Phoenix Łańcuch - Ghost Rider Specjalna Czynność W każdej grze lego są czynności które mogą robić tylko niektóre postacie. Oto niektóre z nich: Złote Klocki Lego - Można je niszczyć tylko Laserem, Ogniem a czasami Promieniem. Postacie: Cyklop, Human Torch itp. Wycinanie w Złotych Drzwiach Lego - Są to drzwi w których trzeba wycinać różne kształty Lego. Można użyć Laseru, Ognia a czasami Promienia. Postacie: Cyklop, Human Torch itp. Srebrne Klocki Lego - Można je niszczyć tylko Wybuchowymi Pociskami. Postacie: Iron Man, Beetle, Hawkeye itp. Kosmiczne klocki Lego - Mogą je składać tylko postacie z kosmiczną mocą. Postacie: Galactus, Srebrny Serfer, Nova. Elektryczne Panele - Trzeba je naładować przy użyciu Piorunów lub Promienia. Postacie: Thor, Storm, Nova itp. Ogień - Można go zgasić Falą Uderzeniową dużych Figurek, Zamrażaniem, Tornadem lub maszyną z wodą. Postacie: Hulk, Ice-man, Storm, Galactus (trzeba przelecieć nad ogniem) itp. Zielone Uchwyty - Można za nie pociągnąć Supersilną postacią. Umożliwiają one również podnoszenie dużych przedmiotów lego. Postacie: Abomination, Hulk, Powerman itp. Kopanie - Niekiedy można spotkać kopce w ziemi w których mogą kopać postacie typowo zwierzęce. Postacie: Wolverine, Black Panther, Sabertooth, Superwiewióra. Punkt szybowniczy - Bardzo podobny do punktu skoków spadochronowych, lecz mniejszy i spotykalny na poziomach. Można go przejść szybując, lewitując, lecąc, a niekiedy przeskoczyć (dużą postacią lub podwójnym skokiem. Postacie: Mr. Fantastic, Jean Grey, Iron man,. Woda - Trzeba ją zamrozić promieniem lodowym. Postacie: Iceman, Loki, Laufey. Ciągniki - są to uchwyty za które trzeba pociągnąć przy użyciu pajęczyny, bicza, łańcucha, liny, przedłużonej kończyny. Postacie: Spiderman, Venom, Whiplash, Ghost Rider, Kraven, Mr, Fantastic. Nie kiedy ciągnik może umożliwić wspinaczkę po linie. Punkt spadochronowy - może z niego skorzystać każda postać. Ściany spinaczkowe - może na nie wchodzić większość bohaterów zwierzęcych. Postacie: Spiderman, Wolverine, Sabertooth. Trofea Platyna:Próbowałeś kiedyś szoarmy? ::Zbierz wszystkie trofea. Złoto:Zasługujesz na No-Prize! ::Ukończ grę w 100% (jeden gracz). Złoto:Ostatni prawdziwy wyznawca::Odblokuj wszystkich prawdziwych wyznawców (jeden gracz). Złoto:Miliarder-filantrop::Zbierz 1 000 000 000 monet (jeden gracz). Srebro: Stantastycznie::Uratuj Stana Lee ze wszystkich opałów (jeden gracz). Srebro:Zawsze jestem wkurzony::Zmień się w Hulka 50 razy. Srebro:Mściciele znów razem::Zdobądź wszystkich Mścicieli w grze (jeden gracz). Srebro:Impreza po napisach::Ukończ protokół domówki. Brąz:Stacja Piach Central::Ukończ poziom 1 - Stacja Piach Central. Brąz:Arena Times Square :Ukończ poziom 2 - Arena Times Square. Brąz:Zakamarki świata nauki::Ukończ poziom 3 - Zakamarki świata nauki. Brąz: Więzienna potańcówka::Ukończ poziom 4 - Więzienna potańcówka. Brąz:Metalowe przebieranki::Ukończ poziom 5 - Metalowe przebieranki. Brąz:Czas czerwonej czachy::Ukończ poziom 6 - Czas czerwonej czachy. Brąz:Przemoc na końcu tęczy::Ukończ poziom 7 - Przemoc na końcu tęczy. Brąz:Kolosy i spółka::Ukończ poziom 8 - Kolosy i spółka. Brąz:Co jest, doktorku?::Ukończ poziom 9 - Co jest, doktorku? Brąz:Gdy toną tony::Ukończ poziom 10 - Gdy toną tony. Brąz:Oda do wolności::Ukończ poziom 11 - Oda do wolności. Brąz:Dzień pełny uniesień::Ukończ poziom 12 - Dzień pełen uniesień.Brąz:Magnetyczna osobowość::Ukończ poziom 13 - Magnetyczna osobowość. Brąz: Wydumany promień Dooma::Ukończ poziom 14 - Wydumany promień Dooma. Brąz:Dobry,zły i głodny::Ukończ poziom 15 - Dobry, zły i głodny. Brąz: Sztuka spadania:;Wykonaj pierwszy skok z Helicarriera. Brąz:Czy my się nie znamy?::Stwórz drużynę złożoną z Kapitana Ameryki oraz Ludzkiej Pochodni (tryb kooperacji). Brąz:Pirat drogowy::Zniszcz 100 pojazdów na Manhattanie. Brąz:To fantastyczne::Zamień Pana Fantastycznego w czajniczek po raz pierwszy. Brąz:Złowieszcza szóstka::dobądź Doc Ocka, Sandmana, Mysterio, Kravena, Electro i Sępa (jeden gracz). Brąz::Do mnie X-Meni::Zbierz wszystkich bohaterskich mutantów (jeden gracz). Brąz:Bractwo::Zbierz wszystkich złych mutantów (jeden gracz). Brąz:Jestem Iron Man::Zbierz wszystkie zbroje Iron Mana (jeden gracz). Brąz:Gadanie Stana::Zamień się w Stana Hulka. Brąz:Sława Croydonu::Stwórz w kreatorze postać o imieniu Trevor. Brąz:Żałosny bóg::Użyj specjalnej zdolności Hulka na Lokim. Brąz::Witaj na poziomie 7::Zagraj jako Agent Coulson. Brąz:Czas na odrobinę mnie::Przeczytaj komiks w pokoju Deadpoola na Helicarrierze. Brąz:Pech::Odblokuj Czarną Kotkę (jeden gracz). Brąz:Zoologiczny wyznawca::Odblokuj wszystkie zwierzęce postaci (jeden gracz). Brąz::Strażnicy galaktyki::Odblokuj wszystkich Strażników Galaktyki (jeden gracz). Brąz:Szybka piłka::Jako Colossus wykonaj specjalny rzut na Wolverinie. Brąz:Groźba Magneto::Udaj się do Baxter Building jako Magneto w Magnetomobilu. Brąz:Alter ego::Dokonaj wszystkich transformacji dużych figurek LEGO Brąz:Nic mi nie zrobisz,koleś::Zregeneruj rany jako Wolverine Brąz:Cosplay::Stwórz niestandardową postać. Brąz:Serio?::Zdobądź Kaczora Howarda (jeden gracz). Ciekawostki * W 2017 roku zapowiedziano drugą część. * Pod koniec gry mamy do odblokowania postać cioci May. * Przez pierwsze 3 etapy cały czas pojawia się Spider-man, co czyni go najczęściej się pojawiającą osobą w grze. * W niektórych misjach na tle pojawia się Deadpool. * Jeśli używamy postaci Spider-Man (Future Foundation) i zamienimy się w Petera Parkera używając przyciska "Q", a następnie ponownie przytrzymamy przycisk "Q", zmienimy się w Spider-Mana (klasyczny czerwono-niebieski strój). * W grze jest dostępne 11 misji specjalnych, w których można zdobyć klocek Deadpoola. Po zdobyciu i kupieniu wszystkich dostaje się Dedpoola. * W grze jest postać Stana Lee, która posiada moce kilku superbohaterów jakich stworzył np: Spider-mana, Hulka, Wolverina, Ludzkiej Pochodni, Pana Fantastycznego itp. * Zdobywając minizestawy na wszystkich poziomach, jesteśmy w stanie obejżeć komiks poziomu w pokoju Deadpoola. * Jako Wolverine, można naprawić zepsute samochody (wystarczy przytrzymać przycisk ataku i nakierować na auto). * Jeżeli zmienimy się w jedną z postaci, które mogą zmieniać swój wygląd (np. Doktor Connors w Lizarda, Spider-Man w Petera Parkera, Hulk w Bruce'a Bannera), a następnie przytrzymamy przycisk "Q" w celu przejścia do menu wyboru postaci, menu nie wyświetli się lecz zmienimy się w drugą formę danej postaci. Aby uruchomić menu postaci trzeba włączyć jeden z paneli S.H.I.E.L.D. (rozrzuconych po całym mieście) lub przytrzymać przycisk "Q" w trakcie przemiany z jednej formy w drugą. * W grze jest ukryta postać nazywająca się Citizen (Obywatel). Możemy się w nią zmienić, zmieniając się Zielonym Goblinem Ultimate w zwykłego lub klasycznym Thorem (z naładowanym Mjolnirem) w zwykłego. * Statua wolności się rusza. * Na jednym z budynków monety są ułożone w napis J.J.J jest to nawiązanie do J.Jonaha.Jamesona. * Czasami w sklepach są stroje bohaterów. * W jednym miejscu Można zobaczyć miejsce które nie jest stworzone z lego wystarczy wsiąść pojazd Hydry wielką postać i ta postać musi zniszczyć czołg Hydry. * W poziomie gdzie jesteśmy w Asgardzie będziemy mogli zbudować rękawice nieskończoności. * W tym samym poziomie na początku możemy zobaczyć budke telefoniczna jest to nawiązanie do Doctora Who. * W poziomie gdzie idziemy do Latveri gdy nasz samolot zostaje zestrzelony Pan Fantastyczny tworzy paralotnie po czym mówi "Widziałem to w filmie" jest to nawiązanie do filmu Iniemamocni. * W poziomie 'Protokół domówki" jeśli kiedy zbudujemy stacje DJ-owską dla Nicka Fury'ego powie"Kiedyś byłem DJ-em"jest to nawiązanie do filmu "Pulp Fiction"gdzie grał Samuel.L.Jackson. * Podczas misji dla pracownika w Helicarrierze mamy zabrać węże jest to nawiązanie do filmu"Węże w samolocie"gdzie również grał Samuel.L.Jackson. * Na końcu gry Czarna Pantera skacze i robi postawę nietoperza jest to nawiązanie do Batmana. * Po wykonaniu poziomu Ludzka Pochodnia powie że chciałby jechać samochodem po tęczy jest to nawiązanie do Super Mario Kart. * W pierwszym poziomie gdy walczymy z Sandmanem oblewając go wodą powie cytat z filmu "Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz. * W grze występuje misja o nazwie Red Head Detention jest to nawiązanie do gry Rockstara "Red Dead Redemtion. * W poziomie gdzie pojawia się Venom,Hawkeye mówi cytat z filmu"Obcy" * Na niektórych bilbordach jest plakat Iron-Mana 3. Galeria Im lego.png|Iron Man Cyclops Lego Marvel.jpg|Cyclops Coulson(Lego).png|Agent Coulson Viper w w wesji lego .jpeg|Viper LEGO-Marvel-Super-Heroes-Deadpool-1-.jpg|Deadpool Peter parker lego.png|Spider-Man Aunt May lego.jpeg|May Parker Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Ziemia-13122 en:LEGO Marvel Super Heroes es:LEGO Marvel Super Heroes ru:LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Kategoria:Lego Marvel Super Hero Kategoria:Lego Kategoria:2013/Premiera Kategoria:Traveller's Tales Kategoria:Ciekawostki